Canela
by Jad' Malfoy
Summary: Draco resolve fugir, mas desmaia em um lugar desconhecido. Até que Harry o encontra. Depois de anos... Como consertar tudo aquilo que não foi dito, agora que está morando com Harry?
1. Canela

_**Disclaimer**__: Titia JK eu não ganho NADINHA com isso, pelamordemerlin não me processe. Eles continuam sendo seus, somente seus i.i!_

_**Avisos: **__Essa fic contém Yaoi! Isso significa: Nomenclatura japonesa dada aos relacionamentos homossexuais entre dois (ou mais huhuhu ;x) homens. __**Se não gosta**__, __**NÃO LEIA!**_

_Rating T_: de 16 anos pra lá xD

* * *

**Canela**

Enrolado somente em um lençol,(1) já não sabia mais se era a chuva ou as lágrimas, o motivo que molhava o seu rosto. Os pés, de tanto andar depois de ter aparatado em um local qualquer, estavam sangrando e manchando o caminho por onde passava. A varinha, segura firmemente em algum lugar entre sua mão e o lençol, foi a única coisa que conseguiu salvar. Esperava apenas que _ele_ não acordasse nem tão cedo.

– Imundo... – Sussurrou – Acabou com a minha vida.

Um ódio supremo dominou sua alma.(2) Anos de abuso em silêncio, aonde era forçado a responder sorrindo a seu pai um "tudo bem, papai" a cada "Tudo bem, filho?" que seu pai fazia ao voltar de uma de suas longas (até demais) viagens. Ser ameaçado pelo marido de seu pai, por ter amado o antigo inimigo, era o cúmulo. Só lhe restava deixar a casa.

Houve um tempo em que admirou Nott. Ele era refinado, sério e astuto... Um exemplo de como ele poderia ser.  
Hoje quisera esquecer. A mente de Nott era obscura, obsessiva e egoísta. Lembrou-se com desgosto de uma das frases faladas nas torturas mentais: "Ainda mais belo que o seu pai". Só agora percebeu que estava machucando as mãos com as unhas.

- Espero ter posto sonífero o suficiente pra te matar, maldito! – Gritou, e logo percebeu o quão sem forças estava. Olhou pros pés e quase caiu, a tontura estava dominando. Olhou em frente e viu uma casa. '_Graças a Merlin, ajuda!'_

'_Talvez se eu correr...' _Os pés logo o lembraram que não era uma boa idéia.

O cérebro começou a trabalhar lentamente, o corpo mole, os olhos embaçando.

'_Tal... Vez... Se eu gri...'(3)_

**Breu.**

* * *

O bom de andar na chuva é saber que em algum lugar, próximo ou não, alguém faz o mesmo.

Quando Harry levantou a cabeça, viu um anjo caindo. _Só pode ser um anjo, certo?  
_Mas então ele chegou perto. Perto o suficiente pra ver o rosto mais aristocrático, delicado e belo de toda Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy. O coração bateu forte e o pensamento mais rápido foi que se ele nu e molhado daquele jeito ficasse na chuva por mais alguns minutos, poderia morrer.

Pegou-o no colo, e o levou pra dentro. Encheu a banheira de água quente e, com um movimento de varinha, retirou o lençol de _Draco_ e o colocou lá dentro. Não gostou nada de ver aquele corpo, que já foi tão intacto, com marcas de contusões no pulso, unhas pelo corpo, cortes profundos e alguns até feitos por magia... Hematomas por todo o lugar. '_O que diabos aconteceu com você, __**Draco**__? Por que não me procurou? Por que não pediu minha ajuda? '_

Lavou o cabelo dele, quase branco de tão loiro e curou seus machucados, incluindo os pés. Colocou uma de suas roupas nele, penteou seu cabelo o colocou na cama, cobriu-o e colocou um feitiço de aquecimento. '_Agora ele vai ficar quente_.' _(4)_

Enquanto Draco dormia, Harry aproveitou pra tomar um banho e lembrar-se do motivo que seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver Draco tão abatido e machucado. Nada havia mudado ali dentro, por mais que ele insistira em tirá-lo de lá.

A guerra podia ter acabado, mas Harry ainda sabia usar os feitiços que aprendeu. Depois de ter perdido metade dos amigos de Hogwarts na guerra, mas finalmente acabou com Voldemort na última batalha. Última vez também que viu Draco. '_Faz dois anos, três meses e 17 dias'. (5)_

Depois disso, começou a escrever pra tirar a guerra de sua mente. Mas não gostaria que seus livros fossem vendidos somente por que ele era o salvador do mundo bruxo. '_Ou o menino-que-não-morre-nunca, como Draco me chamava'..._

Chamava... Nas frases em que Draco estava o verbo sempre tinha a terminação que indicava o passado. Triste realidade. Agora, em seus livros, usava um pseudônimo e ao que lhe parece ninguém tinha percebido isso ainda.

Talvez quando Draco acordar poderá saber o que de fato aconteceu. Isso é, se ele quiser falar.

Quando terminou o banho e se vestiu foi fazer o jantar. Cozinhar agora era um hobby.

'_Espero que ainda goste do meu macarrão. '_

* * *

Dizem que há uma primeira vez pra tudo. E é verdade.

Houve a primeira vez em anos que Draco acordou naquele conforto e sem as dores corporais de costume. Houve a primeira vez que Draco não viu as marcas de abuso por seu corpo, que Nott deixara lá como que para provar a quem ele pertencia. Era também a primeira vez que ele acordava naquele quarto. Mas não era a primeira vez que Draco via aquelas roupas, e com certeza, não era a primeira vez que Draco sentia aquele cheiro característico que fazia seu coração pular.

'_Canela... ' _Era cheiro de Harry.

Depois de perceber na cama de quem ele estava, ficou mais tranqüilo. Ao olhar pro quarto, já não tinha mais certeza se Harry ainda estava solteiro como antes. E aquilo lhe doeu o coração. Só de pensar em Harry com outra pessoa, sentia ganas de assassino. '_Esse quarto foi feito pra luxúria? ' (6)_

A cama de dossel feito de Mogno. Edredom vermelho com a dobra branca, as cortinas do dossel também vermelhas. Os travesseiros brancos com detalhes dourados. '_Vermelho e dourado? Nossa, Harry... Que original. '  
_As paredes eram brancas, o teto era vinho. O chão era um mármore preto, com riscos brancos com um feitiço de aquecimento. Um tapete persa branco enorme tomava quase o quarto inteiro. Em frente à cama havia uma lareira enorme, quase em frente à lareira tinha uma poltrona preta confortável.

Na parede direita do lado da cama, logo após o criado mudo tinha uma sacada. A porta era de vidro, coberta com uma cortina vermelha aberta, por onde entrava a luz do luar. '_Já é tão tarde assim?'_

Sentiu um cheiro delicioso e levantou. '_Aonde será a cozinha desse lugar?' _Foi andando em direção à porta que tinha na parede esquerda, ali tinha um corredor pequeno, com três portas... Uma de cada lado e uma à frente. Abriu a da esquerda, um closet aonde o cheiro de canela era mais forte... Abriu a da direita, um banheiro vermelho com uma banheira trouxa logo depois de uma ducha. Antes da ducha estavam a pia e o sanitário. Fechou as duas portas e abriu a terceira, em frente, Um corredor, que dava numa cúpula, aonde ele parou. Uma escada surgiu (Merlin sabe de onde) e praticamente o convidou a descer.

Aparentemente tinha mais cômodos depois da escada, mas agora ele estava à procura da cozinha. Quando terminou de descer, se deparou na porta da cozinha, onde Harry estava cozinhando. (7)

O chão de madeira corrida, paredes de tijolos vermelhos, armários, e uma bancada com o fogão no final perto da parede, e cadeiras no começo dela. '_O fogão provavelmente é coisa de trouxa... Preto, e não tem fogo, é só uma luz... Até que esses trouxas são muito criativos. '_

– Achei que não fosse acordar mais... – Disse uma voz conhecida.

'_Ah, como senti falta dessa voz...' _

E o cheiro de canela invadiu a sua mente outra vez.

**Continua ;)**

* * *

_**N/A:**_

Hey, people! Demorou mais saiu! Finalmente saiu. E sim, eu parei nessa parte por pura maldade xD Eu já tenho metade do outro Capítulo pronta. (: Em breve eu posto.

Mas, sabe o que me faz postar mais rápido? Review! xD Então... É só.

_Beijão!_

_**N/B: **__Aaaahhhh, betando a primeira fiquêêêêêê! Comentários de beta louca xD:_

_**(1): **__Como assim, colega, só um lençol?_

_**N/A: **__ É pra matar um xD_

_**(2): **__A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e envenena. _

_**N/A: **__Fala isso pro Dray!_

_**(3): **__(YY)_

_**(4): **__Que nem brasa... Tenho que parar com essa porra, Jad' vai me matar..._

_**N/A: **__xD Ainda não._

_**(5): **__Meu Deus, ele contou. Que lindo! ._

_**N/A: **__ Homens apaixonados que contam a falta de amor -_

_**(6): **__Cara, como assim? Beesha, de onde tu tira essas coisas? O.o _

_**N/A: **__ Nessa mente perva é mole achar essas coisas._

_**(7): **__Acho homem cozinhando MARA!_

_**N/A: **__ Eu também !!-_


	2. Confissões

_**Disclaimer**__: Titia JK eu não ganho NADINHA com isso, pelamordemerlin não me processe. Eles continuam sendo seus, somente seus i.i!_

_**Avisos: **__Essa fic contém Yaoi. __**Se não gosta**__, __**NÃO LEIA!**_

_**Considerações iniciais:**__ Bom, eu percebi que os caps estão bem pequenininhos... Então eu resolvi colocar um pouco do capítulo três aqui. _

**GENTEEE!!! **_Só quero deixar bem claro, que qualquer coisa que vocês não tiverem gostado, pode falar.  
Por exemplo, essa review dos capítulos pequenos foi uma reclamação ;)  
A review aumenta o ego do escritor, tá, mas é o meio de comunicação do leitor conosco!  
O que quiser falar gente, BOTA A BOCA NO TROMBONE!! euri.  
_Mas eu to falando sério u_u

**Capítulo Dois – Confissões**

_Narrado por Harry._

– Estava esperando um príncipe passar pelos espinhos? – Brinquei, sorrindo.

– O que? Como assim? – Ele me perguntou confuso.

– Estava te comparando com um conto de fadas trouxa... – Eu ri fracamente – Chama-se Bela Adormecida, conhece?

– Andou fumando, Potter? É claro que não. – Ele me respondeu ríspidamente, sentando-se ao balcão.

– Uh. Então agora vai ser por sobrenomes, _Malfoy_? – Ele acabou com o meu humor, então era assim? Ele mal acordava depois de eu ter salvo a sua vida e já me dava patadas? Um pouco de gratidão bastava! – Que seja então. O macarrão ficará pronto em instantes.

– Hm... E-eu não queria q-que se aborrecesse. Sinto muito, _Harry_. – Um Malfoy gaguejando... Isso é bem interessante. Talvez ele não tenha destruído meu dia tanto assim... Eu ri mentalmente. Esse é um lado que eu nunca vi.

_Narrado por Draco_

Eu gaguejando... Era só o que me faltava!

– Tudo bem... Eu não devia ter falado assim com você também... Faz muito, simplesmente muito tempo. – Ele me disse, olhando em meus olhos, enquanto arrumava a mesa manualmente.

– É... Muito tempo. – Fiquei o observando por um tempo até notar a mudança um tanto quanto estranha - Por que não usa a varinha?

– Não teria o mesmo prazer. – Ele me deu um sorriso aberto.

– Prazer em colocar a mesa? A Granger anda te fazendo confraternizar demais com os elfos domésticos... – Por mais tempo que seja, eu ainda sou mordaz nesse quesito.

Harry gargalhou enquanto me passava a travessa de macarronada, eu o olhava embasbacado '_Ah! Como eu senti falta desse som'_

Ele sorriu enquanto dava a primeira garfada me incitando a fazer o mesmo.

Comemos em ritmo de risos lembrando-nos da época de Hogwarts, deixando as explicações pra depois. Quando terminamos, Harry levantou pra deixar os pratos na pia, os deixando para lavar depois. E retomou o assunto anterior à comida.

– Não é mais Granger. – Eu devia estar com cara de Weasel, por que ele emendou – É Weasley, agora, Draco. E nem ouse falar assim dos elfos perto dela, não é seguro, vai por mim. – Disse virando-se da pia pra mim e piscando um olho.

– Weasley? O quê!? Mas é só eu virar as costas por um tempo e tudo vira de pernas pro ar?! Como isso aconteceu? – Eu ri fracamente – Daria _tudo_ pra ter visto a cara do Weasley quando propôs!

Eu e minha boca grande. O ambiente mudou, uma aura de tristeza caiu sobre nós e dissolveu o sorriso brilhante dele.

– Um tempo, _Dray_? Você sumiu por 2 anos, 3 meses e 17 dias. – E eu fiquei assustado. - Sim, eu contei. (1)

Eu não tinha tido a mínima intenção de trazer essas lembranças à tona, mas devo ter errado o caminho em alguma frase...

Harry levantou com o rosto vermelho, e os olhos escuros, falando pausadamente:

- Mais de 14 trilhões de segundos sem você, (2) _Dray... _Acha pouco? Por onde você esteve? Se divertindo, enquanto eu morria aqui? Achou que eu comecei a cozinhar como um hobby por que não tinha nada pra fazer? Errou. A idéia nem foi minha, foi a Mione que já não agüentava mais me ver pelos cantos, olhando a janela e o relógio a cada 3 minutos, falou pra eu cozinhar um prato a cada vez que eu me lembrasse de você e a saudade batesse. Agora você sabe por que eu cozinho tão bem.

A minha boca estava tremendo e eu tentava a todo custo conter as lágrimas. Eu não gostava de saber que por culpa daquele homem maldito tinha feito do meu próprio sofrimento, o sofrimento de Harry. Foi justamente pra protegê-lo que eu fui embora, eu nunca quis vê-lo machucado. Mas agora eu vejo que o machuquei tremendamente. Quisera eu poder ter tido tempo de voltar e explicar a ele... Se as implicações disso não fossem enormes.

– Harry, eu... – Eu não pude terminar. Ele se aproximou vagarosamente de mim e me silenciou com o dedo em minha boca, e olhando fixamente em meus olhos me perguntou:

– Por que você se foi daquele jeito? Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? – Ele retirou o dedo me mostrando que eu podia falar.

– Harry, se eu te contar voc... - Dedo novamente.

– Seja objetivo, Draco. Responda sem rodeios. – Disse seriamente e retirou seu dedo.

O olhar de Harry, nesse tom verde escuro me trazia lembranças de emoções fortes e intensas... De prazer, alegria, ou de algumas como essa... Aonde eu definitivamente não gostava dessa cor dos olhos. Olhos cor de ressaca.

– Meu padrasto... – Eu não conseguia encara-lo enquanto falava daquelas humilhações em série, então me permiti olhar para os meus pés. Me senti como uma criança arteira que leva uma reprimenda de um pai mão firme. – Me proibiu de ver você. Ou então ele contaria para Lucius. Antes que você fale algo Harry, eu sei que pode parecer um motivo bobo, mas eu não tenho certeza sobre o que meu pai pensa sobre nós. Fiquei com medo que alguém pudesse te machucar de alguma forma... Mas no final fui eu que acabei te machucando mais... – Levantei o olhar a tempo de ver Harry desviar. Tive medo que Harry fizesse isso, tivesse nojo de mim. Já não bastava o meu nojo? Levantei e segurei o rosto de Harry com as minhas duas mãos, o obrigando a olhar pra mim. – Por favor, Harry, me perdoe. Jamais tive a intenção de te machucar. Não brincaria contigo nunca! Você sabe que eu te – E ele me interromeu novamente e eu rolei os olhos.

Mas que mania!

_Narrado por Harry_

Eu o interrompi novamente e ele rolou os olhos, mas o que ele queria? Ele estava enrolando demais.

– Acredito em você, _Dray_. Só uma coisa ficou pendente nessa explicação. Eu, mais que ninguém, sei que você não tem medo de Lucius. Senão você jamais teria se envolvido comigo debaixo dos olhos de Nott...

– Harry... – Ele falou baixinho, com os olhos marejados fixos em mim – Não faça isso.

– Me conta, Draco! O que aconteceu? – Eu já estava começando a surtar! O que diabos tinha acontecido afinal, Merlin!?

– Não quero falar sobre isso. – Ele disse sério. – Não estou pronto pra isso.

– Mas nós precisam- Eu insisti, e ele me cortou.

– HARRY! Por favor, o que eu preciso agora é de carinho... _Eu preciso de você. _– Ele terminou num fio de voz e eu pensei ter imaginado e não realmente ouvido o que ele disse.

Eu o abracei forte. A saudade tomando conta de mim, liberando uma torrente de emoções a muito suprimidas. Esse Malfoy realmente sabe como mexer comigo, mesmo que seja involuntariamente...

– Eu nunca escuto você pedir... – Eu cheirei seus cabelos enquanto o apertava entre meus braços.

– Eu quase nunca te peço. – A voz dele saiu abafada pelo meu peito. Seu hálito quente no meu esterno me enviando impulsos elétricos por todo corpo, me fazendo arder de fome. Fome _dele._

– _Dray_... – Eu sussurrei na orelha dele, e abaixei meu rosto em direção ao seu, com o meu olhar focado em sua boca.

Fechei meus olhos e foi aí que aconteceu. Um desfeche bastante inesperado, diga-se de passagem.

– NÃO! – Eu parei no meio do caminho e abri meus olhos totalmente assustado para um Draco que me olhava desesperado.

– Draco...? O que houve? – Eu tive de solta-lo para o olhar melhor. O que é que estava acontecendo? Draco era praticamente _ninfomaníaco_ e agora ele gritava por causa de um beijo?

–Não quero falar... – Lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos e **definitivamente** tinha algo errado.

– Draco... Você gritou por que eu ia beijar você! – Eu estava muito assustado, essa era a segunda vez que eu tinha visto Draco chorar em anos. A primeira foi pela morte de Narcisa, mas ali eu não estava assustado, era até bem comum a pessoa chorar por que a mãe morreu... Mas essa situação era assustadora_mente_ nova.

_Narrado por Draco_

– Eu não... – Eu me agarrei nele, lembrando que ele era o meu porto seguro, e agora eu estava a salvo novamente e aquele maldito não poria mais suas mãos em mim.

– Me conte, pelo amor de Merlin! – Quanto mais eu tentava desviar, mas o seu olhar arrasador procurava o meu. E eu me senti preso àquele olhar novamente.

Como, por Merlin, dizer aquilo? Todo o medo da rejeição veio a mim. E se ele pensasse que eu tinha o feito de bom grado. '_Bom, aí não seria o Harry' _ E esse pensamente foi o suficiente pra me lembrar da onde eu estava e com quem. Parei de chorar. Se não fosse por ele, eu não seria quem eu sou hoje... E nesse momento em silêncio, preso àqueles olhos, eu tomei coragem.

– Ele me estuprou. – Eu o senti congelar sob mim. Nada se passou por seu rosto e ele se agarrou em mim.

– O que? – Perguntou com a voz arrastada. '_Mau sinal. Mau sinal!'_

– Eu fui-

– Okay! Já chega! Eu já agüentei demais do Nott! Como ele ousou a tocar em você! Como ele pôde!?

Os olhos de Harry eram um dos portais a mundos desconhecidos mais rápidos pra mim. Por aquele moreno eu iria a qualquer lugar, faria qualquer coisa, incluindo quebrar todas as minhas barreiras e falar aquele nome maldito que eu jurei nem lembrar mais.

– Fique calmo, Harry. – Eu pronunciei sem emoção nenhuma.

Harry continuou paralisado, sua voz agora com uma conotação de falsa calma... Talvez ele estivesse tentando me deixar descontraído. Não há descontração que sobreviva a você lembrando de todas as vezes que você foi violentado pelo seu padrasto, sucumbindo à luxúria de um velho fétido e nojento em prol do bem do amor da sua vida.

E essa era uma coisa que eu jamais falaria a Harry, não por orgulho... Que ele era o amor a minha vida ele já sabia, eu deixava implícito a cada respirar meu... Me refiro ao motivo que me levou a voltar à Mansão. Ele não se perdoaria, mesmo que tenha sido minha escolha.

– No momento que ele fez isso, não tinha ninguém na sua casa?! Como seu pai pôde não saber disso! Por que você não pediu ajuda?

– Em nenhum deles. – Afirmei, inspirando com força aquele cheiro dele, só ele pra me acalmar. – Meu pai jamais ficou sabendo disso. Não pedir ajuda foi o melhor pra todos, Nott não presta, Harry, eu jamais deixaria alguém se machucar por minha culpa.

Essa frase fez Harry arfar e me segurar pelos ombros até olhar pro meu rosto.

– Isso não justifica! Aconteceu mais de uma vez? – Sua voz subiu uma oitava. E eu imaginei qual parte da afirmação foi responsável pelo seu descontrole.

– Aham. Todos os dias, durante todos aqueles infernais segundos, como você bem disse. – Respondi desviando os olhos. Como eu posso falar disso calmamente?

– Por que não me chamou? – Eu o ouvi. Ele parecia mais triste que raivoso.

– Eu não pude. – Falei sinceramente, olhando pra ele e suspirando no final. – Não com o medo que eu estava que você se machucasse, e que fosse minha culpa. O medo de você me ver naquele estado, naquele lugar, com aquele animal. Medo que você não me amasse mais. Que achasse que tivesse sido minha idéia. – Ele levantou meu queixo e me forçou a olhá-lo. – Jamais pense isso novamente. Nunca mais ouse pensar isso nem por um mísero segundo, okay? Me prometa.

– Eu prometo.

– Ele é um homem morto, conte com isso. – Havia total convicção na sua voz, e se não fosse minha raiva pelo Nott, eu largaria esse trabalho em suas mãos sabendo que ele cumpriria.

–Harry, – Eu sorri de lado cinicamente – Não há ninguém com mais vontade de matá-lo que eu, acredite.

– Tenho certeza, mas –

– Sem 'mas'. Ele é meu e ponto. O gosto do sangue dele vai ter de me alimentar pelos anos que virão, querido.

E estava de volta todo o meu lado negro Malfoy. Ah... eu sentira falta de mim.

_Narrado por Harry_

Eu só pude afirmar com a cabeça, quem briga com um Malfoy decidido? Draco deve ter se dado por satisfeito, já que começou a andar pela cozinha.

– Esse biscoito é ótimo! – Ele disse comendo os biscoitos e esfarelando tudo. O que será que ele falaria se soubesse que foi a Mione que os tinha feito? Eu ri mentalmente, observando Malfoy comer o biscoito... Como eu sentira falta desse Slytherin!

Malfoy mudava de humor toda hora. E era exatamente desse Malfoy que sentia falta... Essa oscilação de humor, o tornando surpreendente a todo instante, essa cara de nojo que ele usava como máscara em prol do que ele chamava "orgulho do sangue Malfoy". Por falar em 'sangue Malfoy'...

– Draco, e o seu pai nessa história? – Eu quis saber, afinal, Lucius mataria _qualquer um_ que tocasse no seu precioso. Sei disso muito bem.

– Ele aparecia de vez em quando, mas Nott dizia que eu estava com você... E ele se dava por satisfeito. Eu nunca conseguia falar, estava demais debilitado. Não comia, vivia cansado física e mentalmente, machucado. Nott é um sádico... E se eu estiver traumatizado? – Eu sabia que ele estava falando sério.

– Tudo bem – Dei de ombros, me aproximando dele – Posso esperar por você, vamos superar isso.

– Instinto griffindor maldito. – Ele me olhou de lado com um sorriso enviesado e então olhou pra si mesmo – Harry, preciso tomar banho...

– Você conseguiu se sujar com o biscoito?

– Só me deixa tomar o banho –Ele ignorou o comentário

– Como quiser, milord... – Fiz uma reverência irônica – Siga-me.

– Bom saber que seu humor Griffindor foi tão afetado por mim...

– Talvez eu seja Slytherin no fim das contas. – Eu pisquei pra ele, que corou.

**N/A: ** _Tá aí o capítulo 2 com inclusões ;) _

_Review faz bem pra (minha) saúde. _

(1 e 2) É, eu tbm contei.


	3. Pedidos

_**Disclaimer**__: Titia JK eu não ganho NADINHA com isso, pelamordemerlin não me processe. Eles continuam sendo seus, somente seus i.i!_

_**Avisos: **__Essa fic contém Yaoi! Isso significa: Nomenclatura japonesa dada aos relacionamentos homossexuais entre dois (ou mais huhuhu ;x) homens. __**Se não gosta**__, __**NÃO LEIA!**_

_Rating T_: de 16 anos pra lá xD

**Capítulo 3 – Restauração**

_Narrado por Draco_

Aqui estou eu, tomando banho nesse banheiro incrível, banheiro do Harry.

Não durmo no meu quarto faz quase três semanas. Harry faz de tudo pra que eu esqueça o Nott. As noites são as mais difíceis, eu durmo mal quando o Harry não me abraça forte, por causa dos pesadelos. E quando ele me abraça eu não durmo de excitação. O Harry dorme como uma pedra, mas às vezes eu acho que ele percebe. Ele me deu um quarto pra "Não forçar muito o meu psicológico", mas eu raramente durmo lá. Só dormi duas noites e depois de acordar gritando de madrugada, acho que o Harry pensou melhor.

É claro que eu não vou dizer a ele que **ele** não faz bem ao meu "psicológico" andando pela casa de cueca, ou dormindo respirando no meu pescoço enquanto me abraça, ou fazer piadinhas de duplo sentido que me deixam aceso. Não vou dizer nunca, afinal, o meu psicológico agradece cada vez que ele esquece essas baboseiras de psicológico e tenta recuperar o tempo perdido.  
Eu ainda tenho certo receio, mas sei que o Harry jamais me machucaria. Ele faz eu me sentir querido, amado, salvo. Não como um objeto. Não é só desejo, exatamente como o N- ... Melhor não pensar mais nisso.

Ele me deu uma calça de pijama dele, uma cueca antiga minha que estava guardada em algum lugar dessa casa, mas ele esqueceu algo.

– POTTER!! Você esqueceu a toalha! – Venhamos e convenhamos, que tipo de pessoa esquece a toalha? Por Merlin!

Ele não precisa de convite pra entrar no banheiro, vem com uma toalha felpuda na mão, um sorriso enviesado e todo sujo, olhando sem os óculos pra mim.

– Por que você não me esperou, Dray? – Ele diz no meu ouvido enquanto me envolve com a toalha – Eu queria tomar banho também... – Ele cheira meu pescoço, e eu começo a duvidar que eu algum dia pudesse ter conseguido tomar banho com ele assim... Bem disposto. – Você está cheiroso demais pra resistir, é melhor eu ir andando. – Suspira antes de me beijar na trave e ir embora.

COMO ele OUSA fazer isso?! Agora eu estou arfante e imóvel, segurando a toalha que é inútil já que eu preciso de um outro banho... Gelado, dessa vez.

_Narrado por Harry._

Enquanto eu desço as escadas, conto mais um ponto contra a parede de trauma.

_**Score!**_

Dormir com ele essas semanas tem sido um martírio. Ele anda se mexendo mais que o normal, se aperta em mim, e é difícil dormir com o alvo dos seus sonhos molhados pressionando você na cama. É difícil pra ele também, algumas vezes já o peguei excitado, mas eu tento não pressionar, o deixo vir.

Só o que eu posso fazer é fazê-lo sentir que é desejado. Mas isso é fácil, ninguém o deseja mais do que eu. Talvez eu compre algo pra distrair ele, já que eu não posso fazer isso por enquanto. Algo que o preocupe... Algo que o mantenha entretido, algo que o deixe feliz. Acho que tive uma idéia.

Preciso passar em Gringots primeiro, com certeza. Subo as escadas eufórico e correndo, mas antes de entrar no quarto me acalmo, ele não pode desconfiar. Tem que ser uma surpresa.

– Draco – Abro a porta, passo pelo banheiro vazio e o meu closet fechado e sigo em direção ao quarto – Vou sair por um momen- – Sorrio, ele está dormindo. Acho que ele não vai se importar se eu sair rapidinho.

Aparato.

_Narrado por Draco_

Mais um pesadelo. Acordo sem fôlego, maldito Harry, onde ele está? Eu não agüento mais, acho que vou precisar da poção do sono... Será que ele consegue encontrar Severus sem ser notado por Nott ou meu pai?

– Harry...? – Nada ao redor, levantei indo em direção à porta – Harry, eu não quero brincar de esconde-esconde... – Ouço uma risada baixa. Infeliz.

Em três segundos um pergaminho com a letra inconfundível de Harry aparece na minha frente flutuando.

_Você tem dois envelopes.  
Escolha qual você quer  
E o prêmio estará a caminho_.

Assim que eu terminei de ler, o pergaminho pegou fogo e vieram os dois envelopes ao meu encontro.

– O que diabos você está aprontando dessa vez, Potter? – Outra risada. Eu vou arrancar todos os dentes desse leãozinho metido a humorista!

Todos os envelopes eram verdes. Minha cor preferida (e isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o fato da cor dos olhos desse protótipo de auror ser da mesma cor). Claro que não. Os envelopes ficavam dançando na minha frente enquanto eu escolhia, tentando não pensar em 85 maneiras-de-torturar-e-matar-Harry-Potter. Eu peguei o da esquerda, enquanto via o outro pegando fogo.

– Harry! Está escrito "pêlos"! – 86 maneiras.

– Ah... – Ele me aparece com essa cara lavada! – Você sabe o que isso significa? – Ele me pergunta sorrindo.

– Que cada vez que o tempo passa, eu penso em mais uma forma de acabar com a sua vida? – Eu o pergunto com desdém. Ele sabe que eu odeio esperar e que sou muito curioso. E que uma coisa leva a outra, nesse caso.

Ele pára de sorrir estendendo a mão, me puxando pra fora do quarto.

– Que seu presente é peludo. – Ele sorri com vontade e eu me pergunto como posso ficar bravo com ele. – Mas quanto às torturas, – Ele se move rápido, me pressionando no corredor – Eu estou disposto. – Eu fecho os olhos, me lembrando lentamente de todos os motivos enquanto ele ri me soltando, maldito.

Nós descemos as escadas, e chegamos até a sala. É em frente à cozinha, tendo apenas a escada separando os dois aposentos.

Assim que saímos do corredor, eu me deparei com um sofá enorme branco de lado pra mim, em cima de dois tapetes pretos num chão branco. Em frente ao sofá estava uma mesa de centro, pequena. E uma lareira, com duas portas de cada lado. Em cima da lareira tinha um quadro enorme de um homem muito parecido com Harry, e uma mulher ruiva com olhos tão hipnotizantes quanto os deles, sorrindo e acenando pra mim. Os pais de Harry pareciam bem felizes.

O outro lado do sofá era apenas portas de vidros, com dobradiças douradas, mostrando uma varanda de madeira corrida, assim como a cozinha, e um caminho pelo meio de um jardim enorme.

Eu poderia ter reparado em mais, mas, foi algo de _anormal _na sala que me chamou realmente a atenção. Algumas caixas espalhadas pelo chão branco, com o símbolo de dois olhos puxados em todas elas. E eu me perguntava se era isso que o fazia sorrir tanto e me abraçar por trás, me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

– O que houve, Harry? – E ele andou comigo até o sofá. Foi aí que eu vi e me apaixonei perdidamente. Mais ainda por Harry, e agora por essa coisinha pequena e amarela num cesto em cima do sofá.

Ah meu Merlin!

_Narrado por Harry._

– Ah meu Merlin... – Foi tudo o que ele disse, e eu o apertei ainda mais pra logo depois soltá-lo.

– Gostou? – Ele estava com as mãos imóveis, inclinado pra frente e com os olhos brilhando. Eu sabia que ele ia amar, mas eu precisava o ouvir falando.

– Eu quero isso há tanto tempo! – Eu sorri ainda mais quando o vi pegar o gatinho com as mãos finas. Eles eram tão parecidos, gestos graciosos, olhos penetrantes, instabilidade, essa falsa aristocracia que some com um carinho. Essa liberdade. Tudo isso. Dois gatos na minha casa. – O que são essas caixas?

– São os pertences do gatinho, oras. Onde ele vai ficar? – Mas ele não me escuta, está muito ocupado vendo o gatinho bocejar no seu colo. Sento-me ao seu lado bobo com a delicadeza dele tratando o gatinho. – Draco?

Ele me encara por longos minutos se aproximando de mim, sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Eu já não consigo me mexer. _Ele sabe o que ele faz comigo, certo? Ele tem que saber_. Sua boca na minha frente, rosada, pedinte. Mas eu não ouso me mover, ele decide. E eu nunca pensei que tivesse tanto autocontrole, até ele aproximar-se de mim roçando sua boca levemente na minha e dizer com os olhos tão dentro dos meus que eu achei que ele tinha lido a minha vontade.

E eu o beijei como se nunca o tivesse beijado, como se ele fosse de porcelana. Delicadamente beijando seus lábios, apesar da minha fome por ele, deixando-o guiar, mesmo que implicitamente, mas ele me atacou ferozmente num beijo cheio de luxúria, aonde suas mãos foram parar na minha nuca e barriga, me fazendo gemer entre seus lábios e o fazendo sorrir com meus barulhos de desistência. Minhas mãos voaram até seus cabelos e eu tomei as rédeas do beijo, subi em cima dele com a mão em sua barriga – _Meaw _–

Ficamos sem voz por uns momentos, sabendo que aquilo era um grande avanço. Nada precisava ser dito. Saí de cima dele, sem quebrar o contato visual, a fome ainda estava lá, eu podia ver, só não sabia se era o reflexo do meu olhar ou era a mesma fome que eu via naqueles olhos de turbulência. Ainda me sentia latejando, e pelo estado dele, ele também estava.

_Meaw_

Ele puxou o gatinho, ainda desengonçado e meio aborrecido de ter caído no sofá, para o próprio colo. Virou de costas pra mim, e sentou entre minhas pernas, não pude evitar um gemido, e ele sorriu. Tive de me conter... Mas ele me aguarda.

– Que nome vai dar pra ele? – Perguntei assim que me senti seguro a falar

– Que tal "Potty-não-aguenta-a-pressão"? – Ele respondeu sarcástico. Eu não agüentava a pressão? _Ele tem algum tipo de problema de memória também, agora? _

– Cuidado com a brincadeira, Draco. Faço isso pelo seu bem. Sabe muito bem que minha vontade é _finalizar_ você aqui mesmo, e foda-se esse gatinho!

– E por que não o faz? – Ele levantou a sobrancelha. – Sinceramente, Harry, vamos tentar! Eu já não agüento mais, assim como você! – Ele largou o gatinho, e virou-se pra mim, ajoelhado no sofá. – Por favor?

Eu já não sabia o que fazer. E quando abri a boca, a companhia tocou.

**N/A: **HAAAAAAAAA ! Ok, não me matem! Demorei MUUUUUUUUITO pra postar, eu sei. Mas poxa, gentch, o Enem ta aí!... e tals.

Quero agradecer infinitamente a todas as pessoas que favoritaram, colocaram no alerta, etç. Mas as reviews merecem resposta!

**Chris:** Muito obrigada! Continue lendo a fic! **Malu Chan:** Já estou att! Beijos! **Sasami-kun:** Tadinho mesmo! Mas vai melhorar! **2Dobbys: **Seu pedido é uma ordem! Já to atualizando. Até eu queria esse banho! Nott, morto? Acho que rola, hein! **Draquete Felton:** Ahhh! Brigadinha! O final vai ser feliz, mas non acho que o Harry vá sofrer muito... xD **mayara malfoy dracomaniaca: *-----* **é fofo mesmo! Matar o Nott? Huhuhu Acho que rola, hein! **Amber: **Continuando! **Rafaella Potter Malfoy: "**Nosso" loirinho! Chilique é normal, né? Dray é bem metido. Eu tbm adoro! **~myahnni: **Não se esqueça de colocar o seu nome, em vez do link =D fica mais fácil! Adoreeeeeeeei ter ganhado uma fã! O suspense vai acabar! Beijos **Julia: **Não sei quantos vão ser não, mas não vou fazer muito longa. Prometo. É o meu casal preferido tbm! Muita química e física huhuhu (6). A outra fic mostra isso bem, né? Obrigada! **Rafaella Potter Malfoy:** Próximo cap ta entregue! Continue lendo! **Angelina Corelli: **Exatamente isso, Angelina. **Mara: **Obrigada! **Marii: **Já estou postando! Obrigada! **Srta Laila: **Sem mais esperas, ta aqui o próximo cap!

**Gente,** MUITO obrigada pelos incentivos, reviews, conselhos, pedidos, etç! ATOOOOORON review! Beijos!


	4. Contatos

_Caminhos_

_Narrado por Harry_

Quem será?

– Quem será? – Sussurrou Draco, exteriorizando meus pensamentos.

– Não sei. Fique aqui. – Quase ninguém sabia do segredo. Eu me lembrei, enquanto andava até a porta. A companhia soou mais uma vez. _Diabos,_ praguejei internamente quando abri a porta com a varinha em mãos.

– Aqui é o último lugar em que eu passo, e um dos poucos sem vigias. – Ele disse com desgosto e rapidez enquanto checava atrás e ao redor de si mesmo. – Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, Potter, abaixe essa varinha! Onde está meu afilhado?

– _Sev_? – Draco disse olhando por cima do encosto do sofá, ainda cauteloso.

– Quem mais seria, Draco? Vim procurar você! Por que fugiu e deixou Lú- – Voltou seus olhos a mim e franziu os lábios – Potter, achei que alguns anos em Hogwarts tinham dado a você algum nível de educação básica, ao menos... Era esperar demais que você como dono da casa, me convidasse a entrar?

– Se quisesse entrar mesmo já teria entrado, _Severus_. Achei que alguns anos em minha casa, como meu amigo, tinham dado a você algum nível de humanidade ou calor humano, ao menos. – Respondi com um sorriso de lado. Virando-me para um Draco já de pé e confuso olhando como quem acompanha uma partida de ping-pong. – Feche a porta quando entrar, Severus. Vou fazer chá. – E ao que Severus abriu a boca eu respondi. – Nada de chá prontos, já sei. Erva doce?

Ele nada respondeu, apenas olhou pra mim, entrando mais uma vez aqui. Durante esses anos longe de Draco, por mais incrível que possa parecer, andei me _confessando_ com Snape. Por mais que ele seja o seboso, desprezível e asqueroso ex-professor de poções, de amores deixados de lado, ele entendia bem.

Enquanto eu ia andando calmamente até a cozinha, com o gato ao meus pés, eu ia pensando em Snape.

Ele passou bastante tempo escondendo seu amor pelo pai de Draco, Lúcius. E Lúcius, com medo de perder sua amizade, casou com Nott, apesar de amá-lo também. Quando Lúcius entrou em lua-de-mel, Snape teve de se automedicar com uma poção do sono e hibernou a maior parte do tempo. Lúcius **obviamente** ficou sabendo, não por ele, mas por Remus, que precisava de remédios para Sirius e cansou de encontrar Snape desacordado. Lúcius teve uma bela discussão sobre o efeito de seus atos com Snape, como se o acusasse de se drogar. Snape nada falou, mas parou de se "drogar".

Tudo só ficou bem entendido, colocando um ENORME eufemismo_**¹**_ aqui, quando Draco disse a seu pai que Severus estava apaixonado, e não se drogando. Apesar de ter um ciúme e uma possessão quase doentia, Lucius ficou feliz, mas não quis saber quem era... Não se achava capaz de agüentar a resposta. Achava que pela cara de Severus quando o via junto com Nott, que ele estava apaixonado por Nott, e não via a verdade.

E assim ficaram Severus e Draco calados sobre esse assunto. Severus não sabe, mas tem uma desconfiança que Lúcius sinta algo por ele. Se vocês me perguntarem – Os vi entrando na cozinha, Severus com os braços ao redor dos ombros de Draco, como um pai depois de uma longa viagem. Draco estava sorrindo tranquilamente. – do por que Lúcius está com o Nott, querendo Severus, eu acho que é por que Severus sempre foi bom em esconder seus sentimentos. Deve ser por isso também que ele vive em casa... Acho que lá (e talvez aqui também) é o único lugar em que ele não precise usar máscaras.

Eles se sentaram na bancada, enquanto eu fazia o chá. A conversa recomeçou.

_Narrado por Snape_

Faz tempo que não vejo Draco tão natural. Draco é naturalmente elegante, charmoso e tem uma calma _externa_ bem parecida com a de Lúcius. Quando estava na casa de seu pai, Draco vivia nervoso, encasacado, tenso, como se esperasse uma maldição de debaixo da mesa em plena sala de jantar. Só o via relaxado na presença de Lúcius. Também pudera, o homem acalmava qualquer um.

Eu era o único a ir visitá-lo na casa de Lúcius e Nott, ele não parecia bem há anos. Ficou sumido do mundo exterior por culpa de Nott, deixou Harry maluco e eu não podia falar nada explicitamente, mas Harry tinha uma boa idéia que eu sabia onde Draco estava... Nunca me perguntou, entretanto. Nunca disse nada a Harry, pois Draco dizia que não queria vê-lo, que estava bem sozinho. Aceitei a história cegamente. Como pude ser tão tolo?

Passei a freqüentar a casa dele, mais como uma terapia pra ele apesar do tiro ter saído pela culatra. Espero que vocês não me entendam mal... Harry ainda é, em muitos sentidos, aquela criança estúpida que eu conheci há muito tempo atrás. Mas eu precisei de apoio sem culpa quando parei de me _automedicar_ e Harry oferecia isso, sem cobrar mais nada. Espírito Grifinório, acredito eu.

– Agora que finalmente encontrei você, Draco, por que fugiu? Sabe que seu pai está louco atrás de você? Cansou de morar com seu pai e Nott?

– Por quanto tempo anda procurando por mim, Sev? – Ele me perguntou meio pálido. Algo errado?

– Pouco tempo, mas tempo o suficiente pra Lúcius quase colocar uma recompensa por você. O que houve? – Eu o perguntei enquanto via uma troca significativa de olhar entre ele e Harry – O que aconteceu, Potter? – Quis saber, mas sem tirar os olhos de Draco.

– Não creio que eu possa te contar, Severus. – Ele se esquivou.

– Como não? Como não pode me contar? Draco, o que tem de errado naquela casa? – Eu me virei por completo para um Draco de olhos fechados, esverdeado demais para um Malfoy. – Não me faça usar Legillimens, eu te peço.

– Sev... – Ele segurou minha mão. – Não faça escândalo.

_Narrado por Draco. _

Severus falou conosco durante o chá inteiro. Assim que o contei, achei que ele iria pirar, sair louco atrás de Nott ou meu pai. Mas ele se manteve calmo, tirando seus olhos. Estavam enegrecidos totalmente, não _escuros,_ mas negros. Os olhos de Severus sempre foram escuros. Nunca negros. E ele disse "Não vou mover uma palha contra Nott, mas não posso prometer que seu pai faça o mesmo." E o sorriso dele me amedrontou.

– Sev, você prometeu não fazer nada. – Eu supliquei.

– Não, eu prometi não fazer _escândalos._ Entre não fazer escândalos ou não se mexer de jeito nenhum, há um grande espaço. Seu pai ficará sabendo disso, sinto muito.

– Não, Potter, nada vai acontecer ao Draco – Ele disse ao que Harry abriu a boca.

Eu sei que ele estava falando sério.

Sev continuou conversando comigo. Falando o que provavelmente iria acontecer assim que meu pai soubesse, mas eu fiquei parado, olhando assustado para aquela coruja vermelha na janela. Ela não bateu, não fez barulho, estava ali sabe-se quanto tempo... Não olhava pra ninguém, mas tinha os olhos cravados em mim e eu não conseguia me mover, só encarava de volta.

É a coruja de Nott, eu tenho certeza. Nunca a vi, mas tenho certeza que é ela. O olhar. O medo que eu sinto só de olhar pra ela. A sensação de incapacidade, paralisia, um terror... Tudo que Nott plantou em mim... Eu estou sentindo de novo.

E eu ainda não consigo nem gritar.

_Narrado por Harry._

– Draco? Você ouviu o que eu falei?

Ele continuou vidrado. Segui seu olhar e Severus já tinha levantado, abriu a janela pra coruja entrar, mas Draco ainda não tinha se movido. Encarava a coruja como se conversasse silenciosamente com ela e parecia que ela é que estava falando com ele.

A coruja entrou, sem fazer barulho e na cozinha mal se ouviam respirações. A coruja parou em frente a ele, era vermelha demais, nunca vi uma coruja assim... A coruja pousou seu olhar em mim por uma fração de segundo, e eu vi nos olhos dela a maldade, os olhos do dono dela.

– Não abra! – Eu praticamente gritei.

– É um berrador, Harry, vai ser lido de qualquer maneira. – Severus, com sua característica delicadeza e ironia. – Mas é melhor que não o toque, Draco, Potter tem razão.

Draco mexeu os lábios, sem nos olhar, mas nenhum som saiu.

– Como? – Severus fez menção de tocar nele, mas Draco impediu, fechando os braços ao redor de si. Nunca o vi com medo. Não deixava de olhar pra coruja, como se ela o dissesse seus piores temores, mas ele não tinha capacidade de colocar as mãos nos ouvidos. Como se estivesse amarrado. A simples lembrança daquele monstro o destruía e isso me destruía. Mas por um lado, me dava uma sede de sangue que eu não gostava de ter.

– Draco, – Eu me aproximei, me virando na cadeira – olhe pra mim.

Ele não olhou. A coruja estendeu a pata pra ele, incitando-o a pegar o papel.

– Draco, eu te amo. – Eu levantei a mão perto dele, pra ver sua reação, ao que ele não se encolheu, a coloquei no cabelo dele – Olhe pra mim, amor.

Eu tive vontade de 3 coisas ao mesmo tempo. A primeira foi de pegar ele no colo, e ninar ele e nunca mais nos desgrudarmos, até morrermos de amor. A segunda eu não me orgulho muito, tive vontade de comer aquela coruja... viva. E a terceira foi a que minha cabeça gritou "_**VIVA!**_": Eu queria a cabeça de Nott. Pro jantar.

Eu estendi os braços pra ele, ainda com a mão no seu cabelo, quando o pergaminho começou a queimar, flutuando. Ele se jogou em mim, quando a carta se abriu. Ele cravou suas unhas em mim (mas eu não senti dor) quando a voz ressoou:

_Caro Draco,  
Me perguntei onde você estava quando fui visitá-lo, e notei que você tinha saído... Sem a minha permissão.  
Tsc, tsc, tsc, Draco... Ainda não lhe ensinei bons modos? Eu, por exemplo, tenho ótimos modos! Como ainda não fui convidado à sua nova casa, não apareci por aí. Seu pai volta hoje a noite, não quer vê-lo? Aposto que ele está com saudades de você. Estou com saudades de você também, você sempre foi __**deliciosamente**__... Companheiro. _*risos* _Desculpe-me pela piada, lembrei de algo engraçado. Se demorar muito, vou precisar ir atrás de você. Uma fuga requer medidas drásticas. Sabe que odeio ter de me locomover atrás a caça. _*Risos* _Desculpe-me novamente, hoje dei para piadas internas.  
Dê lembranças a Harry e a Severus por mim, avise-os que sua estadia temporária terminou.  
Quero você perto de mim outra vez. Amo você como filho_

Com amor, Nott.

Eu estava quase vomitando. O que me segurava na realidade era um Draco imóvel nos meus braços.

– Ele... _ele vai vir me buscar. _– Ele disse num sussurro sem emoção, com os olhos envidrados na coruja que saía pela janela, sem fazer barulho.

– Só se ele quiser morrer. – Eu respondi e já sentia o gosto de sangue na boca. Odeio quando o que restou do meu sangue Slytherin reaquece, mas hoje eu estou agradecendo.

– Draco – Eu já tinha esquecido Severus – acho que você sabe que isso requer medidas imediatas. Entrarei em contato com o seu pai agora mesmo.

– _NÃO!_ – Ele virou pra Severus – Ele _sabe_ de você, Sev! Ele pode machucar você! Não, Sev, por favor, fique conosco! Por favor, eu amo você como um pai! Por favor! Por favor...

_Narrado por Severus_

Quando Draco começou a chorar, tremendo como uma criança, eu me dei conta que não podia sair dali... Enquanto ele estivesse consciente.

– Tudo bem, Draco – E eu o tomei dos braços de Harry, mostrando um lado de mim, pouco visto e o abracei. – Vamos, vamos dormir. Aonde você dorme?

– Com Harry. – Ele respondeu, entre soluços. E eu encarei-o por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer. Ele corou. – Só dormimos.

– Tudo bem, não faz diferença. Vamos, vou acompanhar vocês até a cama.

Harry me indicou pelo caminho, o quarto em que eu "dormiria". Eu prometi a Draco que estaria aqui quando ele acordasse. E ele assentiu. Passadas meia hora Harry me enviou um cervo, para indicar que Draco estava dormindo. E eu saí da casa, o gato me acompanhava com o olhar pela janela, andei meio quilômetro e aparatei em Londres, mas não na mansão. Em minha casa.

_Narrado por Harry._

Eu coloquei um braço embaixo da cabeça dele, e o outro em sua cintura, a cabeça dele não pesava, o cabelo me fazia cócegas, e eu olhei praqueles olhos por meia hora, até, numa demonstração muda de confiança, ele os fechou lentamente.

Seus braços estavam dobrados entre nossos peitos, suas mãos longas e finas semi-abertas, sua expressão era leve. Ele não estava colado em mim, mas eu sentia o calor morno vindo dele. Sabia que meus olhos estavam sorrindo. Eles sempre sorriem quando eu o venero mentalmente. É uma aceitação do meu corpo, ele é a pessoa perfeita, e eu aceito isso.

Eu sentia o cheiro dele, mas não precisava, nem queria me aproximar demais. Ele poderia acordar e eu via muito mais um pouco mais afastado. Era um cheiro sem nada. Não era perfume, suor, roupa, ou qualquer outro odor vindo de lugares feitos, fabricados. Era ele. E aquele cheiro me deixava louco, entorpecido.

_Como alguém faz mal a algo tão lindo?_

Os cílios brilhavam com a pouca luz que entrava pela janela. Seus pêlos, loiros, brilhavam, e isso o fazia parecer quase etéreo. Um prazer louco tomava meu coração, deixava-o quente, calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo me deixava nervoso, acelerava meus batimentos, minha mente trabalhava pensando em como fazê-lo feliz. Medo de perdê-lo. Mas seguro que ele não me deixaria mais. Aconchego de saber que eu não precisava me esforçar pra ser amado por ele. Ele me amava do mesmo jeito que eu o amava. E era bom. Quente. Não sei explicar, mas amor forte, correspondido, é o melhor sentimento do mundo.

Fiz um cervo mental e mandei pra Severus, sem deixar de olhar pra ele. A pele branca, o cabelo caído na testa, macio. A respiração compassada, a boca rosada, o pescoço longo, o porte rico, o carinho que ele fazia em mim, só de pousar suas mãos sobre a minha. Os abraços, as palavras, os beijos delicioso, todos eles. Os apressados, os desejosos, os simples, os calmos, os lentos, os franceses, os matinais, os que querem mais... Os olhares, todos gravados na minha mente, os sorrisos, as piadas, confidências, choros, tristezas, inseguranças, fraquezas, o sexo, os amassos, e até os momentos em que nada é dito, nada é apressado, é só eu e ele, sem fazer nada, nos olhando (ou não), mas estando um do lado do outro, ou no mesmo ambiente. É pacificador. É aterrorizador, saber o quando eu o amo e o quanto dependo dele. Com ele nos meus braços, eu tinha certeza de tudo isso, e um medo da certeza não ser o bastante. Como fazer quando o seu amor está em risco?

E é esclarecedor saber que não importa o momento, nem nunca importou, eu o defenderia com unhas, dentes e imperdoáveis.

**N/A:** _Oi gente!!! Outro cap pra vocês, não me matem. Não demorei tanto quanto da última vez, né?_

_Bom, boas notícias e más notícias. :/ Fui reprovada. Mas non to impedida de escrever... rs._

_Boas notícias: Quem aí gosta de Draco e Ginny? _

_**To pensando em fazer uma DG, qq vocês acham?(Respondam na review! PLEASE)**_

_Como meu personagem preferido é o Loiro, eu ADORO qualquer coisa com ele no meio! _

_O próximo cap já ta saindo! Eu juro! Beijos!_

**Angelina Corelli: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Nossa, adoro reviews assim! Quem mais seria? O balde frio humano, né?! Beijos! **Srta Laila:** Próximo cap já está aqui! Aproveite! **J. P. Malfoy.: ** Não fique frustrada! Fique lendo RS **Umbreon-chan: **Own! Parei por um bom motivo, poxa! Deixar vocês curiosos! rs **Rafaella Potter Malfoy: **Por isso que aqui em casa não tem campainha... Apesar de ter telefone. **Mara: **Nem me fala, demorei mesmo. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ri muito dessa frase. Desculpa, chefe, att rápido, mereço um aumento? **Debbie Souz: **A melhor parte foi adiada, mas vou compensar, prometo! Não sou má, sou boazinha! Eu juro! **Freya Jones: **PARANDO, ORAS osaihasoihsaoisah É, aquele mesmo balde frio. **Allie B. Malfoy: ***O* ELES SÃO LINDOS MESMO! Ele é perfeito! Empata-sev! **Moonykun: **Continua lendo! Harry non dou, non vendo! Muito menos o Draco!

_**Muito obrigada a toooodos! Aos que leram e não deixaram reviews tbm! Amo vocês do mesmo jeito! rs **_

_**Eufemismo ¹: **__Pra quem non sabe, eufemismo é uma figura de linguagem que "alivia" uma expressão. Quem morreu, por exemplo, "bateria as botas" ou "Foi dessa pra uma melhor". _**Savy?**


End file.
